


The Porglets Decorate for Life Day

by eschscholzia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Jedi Force Tree, Life day, stone soup trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia
Summary: The porg population of the Temple Island on Ahch-To work together to decorate the Jedi Force Tree for Life Day, porg-style. (A bedtime story fairy tale improvised for my young son and his porglet stuffies.)





	The Porglets Decorate for Life Day

Once upon a time on the Great Skellig of Ahch-To, there lived a family of porglets. It was a few days before Life Day, and the porglets got the idea to decorate the great Jedi Tree.

The only problem was that they didn’t have any decorations, or a way to get up into the tree. So they asked, “Who will help us decorate the tree?”

“You can borrow all my medals,” said Ingmar Porgman. (He had a lot of bower bird genes, and a large collection of shiny things.) “But all my medals hanging around my neck are too heavy and weigh me down. I can’t actually fly.”

“I can take them up into the tree,” said George the Great.

Ingrid Porgman said “I’ll bring some blue moss!”

“Oh thank you!” said the porglets, bouncing with delight.

And so the grownup porgs carried Ingmar’s medals and Ingrid’s moss up into the tree, while the little porglets directed them from down below. They worked until everything was just right. 

Everything was finished the night before Life Day, and the porgs stood back to admire their work. The Jedi came out of their huts on the morning of Life Day and were very surprised to see the tree, all shiny and blue.

“Oh little porgs,” they exclaimed. “This is so beautiful. We will invite you decorate our tree for Life Day every year, and leave special treats of herring and sardines and Ahch-tonian grubs out for you as thanks.” 

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was improvised on the spot this evening for the Youngling and his porglet stuffed animals at their request. They were foot-dragging on being tucked in, and since there were heavy thunderstorms outside, I agreed as a distraction tactic from the storm. It owes a large artistic/stylistic debt to all the Little Golden Book stories of the 1950s that I was read as a child as well as "The Christmas Forest." Porg details were borrowed from "Chewie and the Porgs" book and the Forces of Destiny episode "Porgs!"
> 
> The extended Porg Family have Flat-Stanley-style adventures composed by the Youngling at [The Porg Apprentice](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-porg-apprentice)


End file.
